


start over

by lightless_star



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Psychological, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku dan Sungyeol punya rasa takut dan keinginan yang sama.  Dan untuk suatu alasan yang sulit aku jelaskan, aku tak bisa bilang kalau laki-laki itu benar-benar jahat dan sakit jiwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start over

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this story is a non-profit works

Hadirnya gelap dan samar. Tak kusangka ia sedekat ini.

Tidak. Sosok itu tidak punya taring panjang dan tajam atau tangan yang terbuat dari besi. Wajahnya juga tidak penuh dengan darah—justru dia terlihat seperti pria usia dua puluhan yang sebenarnya cukup tampan. Hanya saya tubuhnya kurus kering, hingga aku bisa melihat tulang rusuknya menonjol dibalik pakaian tipisnya yang robek disana-sini. Tubuhnya tinggi, sekitar lima sampai tujuh sentimeter diatasku dan perawakannya tidak terkesan mengintimidasi, dia cuma pemuda jangkung yang lemah. Orangnya juga penuh senyum dan aku bisa bilang kalau dia cukup… ramah.

“Hai, aku Lee Sungyeol. Dan sekarang kau keluargaku.”

“Y-Ya, Sungyeol. Aku… Woohyun.”

Oh, tidak. Sekarang aku menyesali keputusan untuk masuk kedalam rumah tak dikenal ini. Seharusnya aku cari tempat lain saja untuk melakukan urusan pentingku yang tadi. Tapi, siapapun pasti berpikir kalau rumah kosong dijalanan sepi adalah tempat paling bagus jika mereka berada diposisiku.

Laki-laki bernama Sungyeol itu punya kulit yang putih pucat dan kusam juga kotor disana-sini, terlihat sekali kalau dia sudah bertahun-tahun tak terkena sinar mentari. Tapi dia muncul ditengah-tengah kegelapan, membuat sosoknya yang semula samar terlihat sangat kontras dengan kegelapan yang menyelubunginya. Diwajahnya selalu terukir sebuah senyum lebar yang menampilkan giginya yang berjejer rapi namun kekuningan dan masih ada warna merah disela-selanya yang mirip seperti darah, dan harus kuakui bahwa senyuman itu—seharusnya—memberi kesan ramah. Ketika dia berada didekatku, aku bisa mendengar deru napasnya yang menggebu. Disertai suara tawanya yang pelan tapi tak henti-henti, juga mengerikan.

Ditangan kanannya, ada pisau daging yang sangat besar dan terlihat tajam. Ada noda darah disana, dan aku masih bisa mencium bau anyir yang luar biasa memenuhi rumah ini kala aku masuk tadi.

Ditangan kirinya, ada tongkat baseball yang sudah tergores disana sini. Warna kayunya yang cokelat muda sekarang jadi cokelat kemerahan.

Dan ada satu hal yang menyeramkan dari pemuda ini.

Sungyeol punya mata yang mengerikan. Kedua bola mata dengan iris hitamnya selalu terlihat melotot dan jarang sekali berkedip. Ketika ia menatapku dengan pandangan lapar disertai senyumnya yang lebar dan sapaannya yang ramah, aku langsung menyadari sesuatu.

Hanya dengan menatap matanya, aku langsung sadar kalau aku adalah mangsanya.

Kemudian aku melihatnya mengayunkan tongkat baseball kearahku yang terpojok dan tak berdaya karena tebasan pisau daging itu menyebabkan luka dipunggungku, dan seketika pandangan mataku menggelap.

Hingga aku berakhir ditempatku sekarang.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh. Ada papan menyangga punggungku yang penuh luka, serta seutas tali membentuk jalinan rumit mengikat sekujur tubuhku, membuatku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pakaianku dilucuti, dan yang tersisa cuma celana jeans yang sekarang robek-robek ini. T-shirt dan jaket yang aku kenakan saat pertama kali datang kemari sekarang entah dimana.

Mungkin monster berwujud manusia duapuluh tahunan itu hendak memakanku, dan dia ingin memulai dari tangan atau tubuh bagian atas dulu?

Oh, tidak. Itu mengerikan.

Berada ditempat seperti ini untuk tujuh hari dan tidak makan apapun, juga tak menghirup udara bebas sama sekali lama kelamaan mungkin bisa membuatku hilang akal sehat. Satu-satunya yang menjagaku tetap sadar adalah teriakan yang terdengar secara berkala dari ruangan depan, juga bau anyir darah yang menguar dari jasad-jasad dengan tubuh tak lengkap yang bergelimpangan diruangan yang sama denganku. Aku tahu ini kesannya menyeramkan sekali tapi sungguh, dengan merasakan hal-hal itu setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku ternyata masih hidup.

Didepanku, ada seorang laki-laki usia tiga puluhan yang bernasib sama. Rambutnya pirang pasir dan tubuhnya cukup berotot. Dia sudah kehilangan kedua lengannya untuk santapan monster itu, dan aku bisa melihat darah sesekali menetes dari bagian yang tersisa. Garis wajahnya masih terlihat tegas untuk ukuran orang yang sudah tidak makan untuk waktu yang lama, dan sepertinya dia bukan orang Asia. Karena aku setiap hari mendengarnya merintih dan berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa asing.

“Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… Bunuh saja aku… Kumohon… Bunuh saja aku….”

Dan rintihan lain yang sejenis.

Sebenarnya, kebanyakan mayat-mayat diruangan ini juga bukan orang Korea. Kukira mereka adalah turis luar negeri yang tersesat dan akhirnya berakhir ditempat ini, mungkin saja.

Tapi sungguh, berada ditempat sekelam ini dan terus dihantui ketakutan kalau-kalau sosok Lee Sungyeol yang jangkung dan ringkih mulai memotong bagian-bagian tubuhku membuatku teringat akan tujuan awalku masuk kerumah kosong itu, kesini.

Hei, aku baru saja ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, Sungyeol! Aku baru saja membuang masa laluku dan bermaksud memulai hidup baru! Kenapa kau malah membuatku berakhir sama seperti orang itu

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Klek. 

Suara langkah kaki dan pintu dibuka. Lalu sosok seorang anak kecil dengan wajah menyeramkan masuk kedalam dan menggamit tanganku yang terikat.

“Kakak… Aku ingin bertemu Kakak….”

Tidak. Dia bukan arwah dari korban-korban Sungyeol. Tapi haruskah aku menyebutnya monster kecil? Dia berwujud tak jauh beda dari pria itu. Tubuh kurus, mata yang terus membelalak, wajah yang pucat dan kotor, dan pakaian robek yang tak layak pakai. Tapi anak ini tak punya tatapan lapar dan senyum menyeramkan seperti Sungyeol.

Dia anak baik-baik, kurasa. Terlepas dari bentuknya yang menyeramkan.

Aku selalu melihatnya setiap hari. Ia selalu melintas di kamarku, kadang membuka pintu hanya untuk melihatku tanpa berbicara apapun. Dan ia selalu mengulangi kegiatan yang sama padaku selama tujuh hari ini. Awalnya aku sedikit takut, tapi setiap hari aku sudah melihat banyak wujud manusia yang aneh dan tak bernyawa dan kini ketakutan akan anak kecil tak dikenal itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

“Hai, aku Woohyun. Tapi… Aku bukan Kakakmu.”

Ia menggeleng. Terus menatapku dengan iris kecokelatannya untuk beberapa detik.

….

“Sunggyu-hyung, kalau kita kabur dari rumah, kita akan hidup dimana?”

“Jangan khawatir, Woohyun. Aku sudah menyewa rumah untuk kita bertiga. Aku bisa, kok membiayai kalian.”

Laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku itu berkata demikian sambil menggendong seorang bocah tiga tahun. Aku berusia enam belas tahun saat itu, sedangkan Sunggyu—Kakakku—delapan belas tahun.

“Kau yakin ‘kan, kalau Sungjong akan baik-baik saja bersama kita?”

“Lebih baik daripada jika dia tetap bersama pemabuk dan pelacur yang tak pantas jadi orangtua itu.”

Pemabuk dan pelacur yang ia maksud adalah orang yang kami panggil Ayah dan Ibu sejak kami dilahirkan. Orangtua kandung yang menyediakan tempat tinggal dan makanan bagiku dan Sunggyu-hyung. Ayah tidak pernah ada dirumah, setiap malam ia pulang dengan terhuyung-huyung dan langsung meracau tak karuan. Sementara Ibu akan pergi tengah malam, dan pulang ketika matahari terbit masih dengan rok super pendek dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna mencolok.

“Hyung… Aku haus,” ucap Sungjong. Aku mengelus kepalanya lembut, anak itu masih berada digendong lengan Sunggyu-hyung.

Dia lahir ketika umurku tigabelas tahun. Bagi Sunggyu-hyung, jarak umur yang terlalu jauh itu membuat Sungjong malah terlihat seperti anaknya, karena setiap hari kami berdua yang mengurus anak itu. Ayah dan ibu tak pernah mau tahu.

“Sebentar lagi, oke? Kita sampai sebentar lagi.”

…

“Tidak… Kakak… Kamar… Rantai….”

Anak kecil menyeramkan itu terus mengucapkan bermacam-macam kata yang samar-samar kumengerti. Dia meminta bantuanku. Dia ingin bertemu Kakaknya.

“Aku bisa membantumu bertemu dengan orang yang kau maksud.”

Senyumnya mengembang. Tulus dan tak bermaksud jahat, walaupun tetap terlihat menyeramkan.

Mungkin orang yang dimaksud anak ini adalah laki-laki seumuranku yang di rantai di kamar depan. Aku melihatnya ketika aku menghindari kejaran Sungyeol saat pertamakali datang kemari, dan orang itu juga yang sudah memberitahuku bagaimana bahayanya laki-laki itu.

Namanya kalau tidak salah… Dongwoo? Aku tak ingat. Yang kutahu, laki-laki itu juga bukan orang jahat. Dan aku sekarang bernasib sama dengannya.

“Sebelum itu, tolong bantu aku dulu. Kalau aku diikat, bagaimana aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Kakakmu?”

Ia mengangguk semangat. Jemarinya yang kurus kemudian melepaskan ikatanku dengan pisau kecil yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya.

Ketika ikatanku dilepas, sekujur tubuhku mati rasa untuk beberapa saat karena sudah lama sekali tak dapat bergerak. Ketika aku mencoba menggerakkan lenganku, rasanya berat sekali. Ketika aku mencoba berdiri, lututku terasa sangat lemas hingga aku hampir terjatuh.

“Terima kasih.”

….

“Woohyun, kau dimana?”

“Sudah pasti di tempat kerja, Hyung. Kau tahu itu, kan?”

Siang itu, aku mendapat telepon dari Sunggyu-hyung. Dan aku tahu, dia tidak menelepon untuk alasan yang biasa.

“Di tempat kerja, katamu? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!”

“Tentu saja aku—“

“Woohyun, tugasmu menjemput Sungjong hari ini, kan? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolahnya? Kenapa kau biarkan anak kecil itu pulang sendirian?”

Dari belakang aku bisa mendengar suara manja seorang perempuan menyuruh Kakakku untuk sabar, tapi aku tahu Sunggyu-hyung tak akan mendengarkannya disaat seperti ini. Toh, dia cuma perempuan murahan. Sama seperti yang sering dibawa Kakakku pulang kerumah tanpa diketahui Sungjong.

“Maafkan aku, Hyung. Kukira kau sudah menjemputnya. Kau hari ini libur, kan?”

Kakakku punya pekerjaan yang bagus. Dia memang tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tapi dia pekerja keras. Atasannya sangat percaya padanya hingga mau memberikannya posisi yang cukup bagus di tempatnya bekerja.

Sementara aku akhirnya hanya menjadi pegawai biasa. Seorang akuntan di perusahaan kecil pinggir kota.

“Woohyun, biasanya kau yang menjemputnya tiap Rabu, kan?”

“Iya. Memangnya ada apa sih, Hyung? Bukannya bagus kalau Sungjong bisa pulang sendiri?”

“Dia bahkan tak pernah menyeberang jalan sendirian, Woohyun. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan bocah umur enam tahun itu pulang sendirian? Jarak dari sekolahnya ke rumah kita tidak dekat!”

“Hyung, apa—“

“Seseorang meneleponku tadi, dia bilang dapat nomor ponselku dari catatan yang selalu dibawa Sungjong dalam kotak pensilnya. Kau tahu dia bilang apa?”

Ini pasti hal yang buruk. Fatal. Dan aku akan disalahkan atas semua kejadian.

“Anak itu kecelakaan. Meninggal sebelum sampai di rumah sakit.”

…

Laki-laki berwajah kebarat-baratan tanpa lengan itu menatapku dengan tatapan iri sekaligus kasihan. Mungkin iri karena aku akhirnya bisa bergerak bebas, dan kasihan karena pada akhirnya mustahil untukku bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Tapi… Hei, aku punya anak ini bersamaku. Kenapa laki-laki monster itu tak membunuhnya padahal dia cuma anak kecil yang lemah? Pasti ada sesuatu pada diri anak ini, bukan?

“Ayo, ketempat Kakak.”

Aku baru saja mengenakan kemeja putih penuh bercak darah yang kuambil dari salah satu tubuh tak bernyawa di kamar ini. Dan kini, anak laki-laki itu menarik-narik kemejaku.

Aku mengangguk, menggenggam tangannya. Mencoba menunjukkan jalan ke kamar tempat saudaranya berada.

“Tidak sabar bertemu Kakakmu, ya?” ucapku, menyeringai kearahnya.

Ditanganku ada sebuah besi panjang yang aku ambil dari kamar tempatku disekap tadi.

….

“Tahu, tidak? Padahal dia sudah menunggu Kakaknya menjemput, lho. Tapi malah dibiarkan pulang sendiri.”

“Waaah. Kenapa bisa lalai sekali? Kalau begitu, ini salah Kakaknya, dong.”

Itu pembicaraan dua orang perempuan yang hadir di acara pemakaman Sungjong. Benar saja. Orang-orang disini menyalahkanku.

Aku berharap ada seseorang yang masih mau mendukungku, dan percaya bahwa kejadian ini hanya kecelakaan. Yang percaya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Dan kami hanya perlu menerima kepergian Sungjong tanpa saling menyalahkan.

Tapi satu-satunya orang yang aku jadikan tempat bersandar selama ini cuma Sunggyu-hyung.

“Hyung—“

Foto adikku yang tersenyum di pajang didepan sana. Matanya seakan melihatku, dan senyumnya serasa mengejekku yang sekarang dianggap sama seperti orang jahat yang membunuh adiknya sendiri.

“Ini salahmu.”

Sejak itu, aku tinggal berdua bersama Sunggyu-hyung.

Namun kami tak pernah saling bicara satu sama lain.

…

Aku melangkah perlahan dilantai keramik putih yang kotor itu, berusaha agar setiap pijakan kakiku tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa disadari Sungyeol. Anak laki-laki itu masih ada disampingku, tangan kanannya menggenggam ujung kemejaku. Rumah ini cukup besar walaupun berada di tempat sepi dan tak terawat, sehingga aku kadang lupa jalan menuju masing-masing ruangan karena itu. Tapi aku yakin, kamar depan tempat laki-laki itu dirantai pasti lewat jalan ini.

“Hati-hati….”

Aku menggangguk. Menatap kesamping, dan bisa merasakan sorot khawatir dari sepasang mata gelap milik anak itu. Tidak ada rasa takut saat ini. Kalaupun Sungyeol muncul dan menyadari keberadaanku, aku akan menghadapinya. Rencanaku tentang hidup yang selama ini sudah aku impikan sudah berada didepan mata, dan aku tak mau berakhir sia-sia disini seperti orang tak berguna.

Dan saat itulah, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret dan dari arah belakang.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan agak bungkuk dan terhuyung-huyung seperti biasa. Rambut kecokelatannya yang berantakan dan tak beraturan memanjang hingga menutupi wajahnya saat ini. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas noda darah yang tersisa disudut bibirnya yang kini menyeringai aneh. Tidak baik langsung beraktivitas sehabis makan, Sungyeol.

“Aaaakh!”

Ia melompat kearahku, mengacungkan pisau daging yang besar dan tajam ditangan kanannya. Salah bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin pisau itu akan mengenai dan membelah kepalaku. Tapi, kini aku tidak punya rasa takut lagi. Aku bahkan merasa kalau akal sehatku sudah nyaris hilang karena terlalu lama berada di tempat ini. Monster ini tak lagi terlihat semenyeramkan dulu.

Aku menggenggam sebuah besi panjang dengan tangan kananku, dan menggunakannya untuk menghadapi laki-laki itu. Benar dugaanku, dia tidak sekuat itu. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa bisa menggunakan dengan maksimal kecepatan dan tenagaku yang tersisa tanpa terhambat dengan luka-luka yang ada disekujur tubuh.

Dia tampak terkejut. Matanya membelalak dan raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Aku menggeram. Memukulkan besi panjang yang keras kearahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat kepalanya berdarah.

Sungyeol punya daya tahan yang lebih dari kebanyakan orang. Ketika aku memukulnya sekeras itu, ia tak bergeming sama sekali. Butuh usaha yang lebih untuk membuatnya jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Jadi aku mengulang serangan itu berulang kali, tak hanya di kepalanya tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Ujung besi itu tajam, dan ketika mengenai tubuhnya akan menimbulkan gores-gores yang perih. Aku tak memberi laki-laki itu waktu untuk menyerang dan akhirnya pisau di tangan kanannya tak berarti apa-apa kini.

Ketika dia sudah kehilangan fokusnya dan tubuhnya sudah penuh rasa sakit dan luka, kami bisa pergi dari sana. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri dan aku bisa mengambil pisau besar miliknya kalau-kalau nanti akan ada makhluk aneh sejenisnya yang tak suka kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri disampingku. Seharusnya, seorang anak kecil akan terlihat ketakutan jika menyaksikan sesuatu seperti tadi, tapi anak ini tidak. Ia sudah berada disini lebih lama dariku, dan aku yakin dia sudah lebih tidak waras. Mungkin ia tak ingat lagi hidup itu seharusnya seperti apa dan ia tak pernah punya keinginan untuk keluar dari sini saat dia dewasa.

Aku menuntunnya ke ruangan depan, tempat Kakaknya di rantai. Dan ketika kami berada dekat ruangan itu, aku bisa melihat pintu keluar yang masih tertutup. Oh, kita bisa selamat dari sini.

Laki-laki itu menoleh.

“Ah, kau sehat-sehat saja?”

….

“Apa-apaan? Kau pikir akan ada rumah disekitar sini?”

“Hyung, kita tak punya pilihan lagi. Kita tidak akan bisa sampai ketempat Ayah dan Ibu kalau mobil seperti ini.”

“Kenapa juga kau mau menjenguk pemabuk dan pelacur itu?”

“Aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi, oke? Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku tak tahan. Kita keluarga, kan? Aku cuma ingin punya keluarga yang tentram seperti dulu.”

“Cih, lagipula kau pikir ini semua salah siapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang sudah membunuh anak itu? Tidakkah kau sadar?”

“Tidak. Cukup, Hyung. Hentikan.”

Aku menengadahkan kepala, menatap wajah Kakakku yang tanpa senyum dan terlihat kesal. Ia terkejut ketika aku mendekat kearahnya, menarik rambutnya dengan paksa dan membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke dashboard depan mobil hingga aku bisa melihat darah mengucur dari sana.

“Woohyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku—“

“Hyung. Ini bukan salahku. Kau yang sudah membunuh Sungjong. Kau yang sudah membuatku dirundung rasa bersalah. Kalau sikapmu tidak seperti itu padaku, kita tidak akan kacau begini!”

Aku mengambil gunting dari saku kanan kemeja, kembali mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. Memperhatikan darah yang mengalir deras dari sisi kepalanya, memperhatikan kedua matanya yang mulai setengah menutup, memperhatikan bibirnya menyebut namaku dan memohon maaf.

Gunting tajam itu menusuk bola mata kecokelatannya. Hingga benda itu tampak tak berbentuk dan membuat wajah Sunggyu-hyung sekarang penuh darah.

Beberapa kali benturan keras di kepala dan kemudian aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, juga mencoba mendengar detak jantungnya untuk memastikan.

Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan menerima asuransi dengan membawa cerita kalau kakakku kecelakaan saat berlibur dan aku satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa.

Aku sudah tak punya Kakak lagi.

Dan aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah menghabisi nyawanya, sungguh.

….

Anak laki-laki yang aku perkirakan usianya sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun itu berlari dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya kemudian menghampiri laki-laki itu dan memeluknya erat.

Mungkin kalau Sungjong masih hidup, ia sudah sebesar anak itu sekarang. Sungguh, entah bagaimana caranya sosok anak kecil menyeramkan itu mengingatkanku pada adikku. Itu juga jadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku mau membantunya tanpa keberatan tadi.

Aku tanpa sadar menganggapnya adikku sendiri.

Diwajah kakaknya, aku bisa melihat seulas senyuman hangat.

“Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi,” ucapnya, tak bisa membalas pelukan anak kecil itu karena kedua tangan dan kakinya kini dirantai kuat-kuat. Ia bahkan tak yakin apakah anggota geraknya itu masih dapat digunakan atau tidak setelah bertahun-tahun diperlakukan seperti itu.

“Hei, kau yang waktu itu kan? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?”

“Kau Dongwoo, benar? Adikmu yang membantuku. Oh, dan terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu.”

“Tidak masalah. Kau bermaksud menyembunyikannya, karena itu kau masuk kerumah ini kan? Kau sangat tidak beruntung, Woohyun.”

Dongwoo menunjuk tubuh yang tergeletak mengenaskan di pojok ruangan. Ada bau aneh yang menguar dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Dongwoo bisa tahan ditempat seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Rambutnya cokelat pendek, disisi kepalanya yang mulai melunak masih terlihat bekas luka, kulitnya sudah memucat dan teksturnya sudah sama sekali berbeda, dan matanya yang sudah tak berbentuk karena dicabik-cabik penuh merah darah.

Istirahat yang tenang, Sunggyu-hyung.

Membuang mayat di rumah kosong memang tempat yang paling baik. Tapi sungguh aku tak menyangka akhirnya malah terjebak di tempat seperti ini.

“Bagaimana Sungyeol? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?” ucap laki-laki itu pada adiknya, sementara si anak kecil menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil tersenyum.

“Sungyeol-hyung… Berdarah… Mati.” Oh, ternyata ada lagi orang yang bisa mengatakan barisan kata itu dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Sungyeol-hyung? Mereka ini… saudara?

Aku akhirnya mengerti alasan laki-laki itu. Aku mengerti apa yang sebab dari ini semua. Kenapa ia mengurung diri dari dunia luar untuk bertahun-tahun hingga wujudnya berubah tak karuan seperti itu? Kenapa ia mau menjalani hidup yang seperti ini dan kehilangan perasaan sebagai manusia? Kenapa ia memasung seseorang di kamar utama rumahnya? Kenapa ia memelihara seorang anak kecil yang lemah, tak berdaya dan menyeramkan juga membiarkan anak itu bebas berkeliling dirumahnya? Kenapa ia tak mau melepaskan orang-orang yang berada disini dan tidak langsung membunuh mereka—karena sepertinya aku lihat orang-orang itu mati setelah lama dirumah ini? Kenapa ia menyapaku ketika pertama datang kesini dan memperkenalkan diri, menyebutku sebagai keluarganya?

Laki-laki itu cuma ingin keluarga yang utuh. Saudara yang selalu ada untuknya, keluarga yang tentram dan selalu diimpikannya.

Untuk suatu alasan yang sulit kujelaskan, aku benar-benar mengerti perasaan itu. Aku tak bisa berkata kalau Sungyeol sepenuhnya jahat dan sakit jiwa.

“Akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari sini! Akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari sini!” seru Dongwoo berulang-ulang. Adiknya memasang ekspresi wajah senang yang menyeramkan. Sementara laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepala dan menatapku.

“Woohyun, kita bisa keluar dari sini! Tidakkah kau senang? Ayo, lepaskan aku dari rantai sialan ini! Lepaskan aku dan kita pergi sekarang juga!”

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum samar. Kemudian menarik lengan si adik yang kurus dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Dongwoo menatapku heran.

Aku sudah bilang kalau tempat ini membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Siapa yang butuh akal sehat sekarang, benar kan?

Aku dan Sungyeol punya rasa takut dan keinginan yang sama. Ketika aku pertamakali bertemu dengannya, aku tak mengerti hal itu. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian barusan dan memikirkan kembali semua yang telah terjadi selama aku ada disini, aku akhirnya bisa memahami laki-laki itu.

Aku dan Sungyeol punya rasa takut dan keinginan yang sama.

Kami sama-sama takut ditinggalkan, takut jika sendirian.

Kami sama-sama ingin keluarga yang utuh. Kami sama-sama ingin memulai hidup baru yang akan sesuai keinginan kami.

Memulai hidup baru. Mengulang semuanya dari awal.

Itulah tujuanku belakangan ini.

Aku dan Sungyeol punya rasa takut dan keinginan yang sama.

Dan ketika aku menyadari hal itu—

“Hyung….”

“Hah? Woohyun, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kumohon, cepat lepaskan aku!”

“Suatu hari, aku akan membawa istri yang cantik kemari. Lalu Hyung juga akan punya istri yang cantik dan aku tak keberatan jika kalian juga tinggal disini. Aku yakin kita semua akan sangat bahagia.”

“Bicara apa kau?”

“Dongwoo-hyung, tolong bantu aku memulai semuanya dari awal. Semua yang kita perlukan ada disini, oke?”

Aku merangkul bahu anak kecil—adikku—yang berdiri disampingku, sementara dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

“Woohyun, aku tak mengerti—aku mohon, tolong—“

“Hyung, disini ada aku dan adikmu. Kau bisa menjadi Kakakku yang baik dan dia bisa jadi adik kecilku yang manis.”

“Apa maksud—“

“Yang kita butuhkan cuma keluarga yang saling mendukung. Kalau kau bisa menemukan keluarga yang utuh dan tentram disini, untuk apa keluar, Hyung?”

Aku tertawa. Tertawa begitu lepas hingga suaranya menggema dilorong-lorong rumah yang besar ini.

Aku tak tahu kapan aku terakhir melakukannya, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau rasanya bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Sekarang, rasanya aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku inginkan.

Aku bisa memulai segalanya dalam hidupku dari awal lagi seperti apa yang aku impikan.

Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Semua yang kuinginkan rasanya ada ditempat ini.

Aku menyeringai. Suara Dongwoo-hyung terdengar ketakutan sementara adikku yang manis tampak senang dengan pemikiran barusan.

Mungkin aku memang ada disini untuk menggantikan Sungyeol.

“Disini saja lebih baik. Benar kan, Hyung?”

Sekarang, aku akan mengulang segalanya dari awal lagi.

-fin.


End file.
